


The Morning After

by pillowtalk_batman



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Captain Boomerang - Fandom, DC Cinematic Universe, Divergent (Movies), Eric Coulter - Fandom, Jai Courtney - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Frustration, Hangover, Morning After, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowtalk_batman/pseuds/pillowtalk_batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She feels the burn the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A ray of light shines through your kitchen blinds and right into your eyes. You admire the morning sun through the window, along with the clouds that glide past the pale blue sky, while you carefully sip hot chocolate - made to nurse your hangover. Your boyfriend Jai was a heavy drinker when he wanted to be and as soon as he hit the pillow to sleep, he wouldn’t be up and about for a long time. But you were glad because you definitely did not want him to notice how much pain you were in after last night. Drunk sex was a regular occurrence for you two but last night was rougher than you were used to. 

“Morning baby.” His voice was hoarse and so very sexy, what a turn on. You shuffled about on the stool you were sat on and smiled at him.

“Morning. I thought you wouldn’t be up for ages. You want some hot chocolate?”

“I’m good, thanks. I can’t sleep properly without you next to me.” He smirked and you felt that warm sensation in the pit of your stomach. He grabbed a carton of orange juice from the fridge and drank it straight away. You eyed his naked muscular torso, which had the perfect amount of chest hair and then your gaze fell to the thin, grey sweatpants he wore that showed off his semi-hard cock. “Like what you see?”

Your face immediately turned red-hot. You didn’t understand why you were embarrassed that he had caught you ogling him - he was your boyfriend after all! “What are you talking about?”

He set down the empty carton, even though he had walked past the bin to get to you. That was something that truly annoyed you but the only thing you were feeling at that moment was lust. “I saw you staring at this. You want to go for round two, or technically, round four?”

“Was it only three times last night?” You asked sarcastically and laughed. 

Jai backed you up against the counter and started kissing on your neck, the only way he knew he could get you to give in just like that. His large hand fondled your breast in a greedy, hungry manner and quickly made his way down to your pants. He slipped his finger into your underwear and started to rub your clit in slow circles, which felt nice until he inserted a finger inside of you and you shot up abruptly. You were so raw from last night that you couldn’t even handle a finger or two.

“What the hell happened?” He looked concerned, almost scared as if he had pushed a button labelled ‘do not touch’.

“I can’t. I can’t.” You walked into the living room and sat down as carefully as possible.

“Why you walking like that?” Jai knelt down in front of you. “What’s wrong?”

“I think we did it too hard last night..” 

He wore a confused expression on his face for a few seconds and then realised. “Oh my god! Is this my fault?!”

“No, baby, no. I mean, yeah.” You laughed. “It was both of us. We were drunk and things got way out of hand. I feel like I’m on fire down there.”

“Shit. Do you want me to check it out for you?”

“What? No! No, it’s fine.”

“I can’t believe that. I just get carried away when I’m with you - you know I can barely control myself.”

“I’m fine, Jai. I’ll just go to the doctor on Monday.”

“Well just now in the kitchen you almost jumped half-way across the house, so no you’re not. What can I do for you right now?”

“Jai, honestly, it’s fine.”

“I feel guilty. Let me look after my baby. Let me run you a warm bath, okay?”

Before you can answer, he runs up the stairs to run you a bath. When he calls out to notify you that it’s ready - you gently strip down and he helps you into the deep tub. “That feels so good.” You sigh.

Jai leans against the sink and watches you. “I’m still sorry.”

“I’m not. It happens and we had fun. Didn’t you?”

“Of course I did. I was ready to go again when I woke up.” He laughs. “Maybe next time I just need to remember to go gentle with my babygirl,”

“Yeah, you think?” You splash a tiny bit of water at him. 

“For that I think I’m going to get in with you and splash you back!” You both laugh and he strips out of his clothes to relax in the bathtub with you.

“Do you forgive me?” He asks quietly and kisses the back of your neck.

“Don’t be silly, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I love you, baby.”

“I love you more.”


	2. Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set the night before the first chapter 'The Morning After.' Jai and his lady have a fun night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is set the night before the first chapter. I wasn't originally going to do this but I had a feeling that someone would ask me to do this, someone requested it on Tumblr and I thought it was a cool idea to do a prelude sort of thing.

Jai’s feet were resting on the coffee table when you got home. He greeted you with a smile and muted the television show he was watching. “Hey, baby. How was work?”

You sit on his lap and kiss him. “It was okay, filed some papers, typed up some documents, read some stuff - the usual. What are we doing tonight?”

“I don’t know, maybe a movie, we get some takeout and then I take you upstairs. What do you say?”

You loved Jai so much but your friday nights were beginning to be very tedious. Every week was literally the same and it hadn’t always been like that - lately you just both didn’t make much of an effort. “When was the last time we went out on a date?”

“A date? I don’t know.”

“Well, some of the guys at work were talking about this new club that opened a few weeks ago - why don’t we check it out?”

“So is this you asking me out on a date?” Jai laughs.

“Maybe, but I actually have a better idea. I think our friday nights need some excitement so why don’t we go separately?”

He had a mix of confusion and amusement on his face. “Seperately? Two completely different Uber cars?”

“Hear me out babe.” You kiss his neck on the spot, where you know it feels the best. “Wouldn’t it be so sexy if we pretend that we don’t know each other, turn up to this club separately and you seduce me?”

“Roleplay?” He smiles. “Where did you even get an idea like that?”

“Don’t worry.”

“Tell me.” He tickles your sides making you jerk violently and laugh. 

“Okay! I just saw it on a show I was watching. What do you say?”

“Alright, I’ll bite. Text me the address - I’m gonna go up and find something to wear.”

Hours later, you find yourself in the toilets fixing your makeup. Everything was fine, except from your lipstick which was slightly smudged. You wore your deep red one tonight - Jai’s favourite, the one you wore on your first date, the one that left red stains on his white shirt when you were fooling around and the one that gave him a temporary mark on his cock when you gave him a blowjob for the first time. You had already been there for about an hour and a buzz was already taking over your body. You smiled at yourself in the mirror and made a typical kissing face. Jai was nowhere to be seen yet and you were starting to get restless, that’s what you were like drunk. That, and horny - so you were hoping he would turn up soon.

You left the toilets and sat at the bar to order another drink. “You here by yourself?” A voice boomed from behind you. You smiled and turned around but it wasn’t him. 

“Yeah, no big deal.” You answered bluntly hoping it would shoo him away.

“And why's that? A Pretty girl like yourself.” You wanted to laugh.

“I’m waiting for a friend, that’s what I meant. Bye!” Your attitude and sass also tended to come out sometimes when you had a few drinks. Fortunately, he went away without a fight. 

You sipped on your drink and stared at your phone. The bartender walked over and you could barely make out her expression due to your buzz and the dim lighting, but you were sure she smiled at you. “Hey, you here alone?”

‘Is she hitting on me? Wow, this lipstick is killing it tonight’, you thought to yourself. “Yeah, my friend stood me up. No point leaving now!”

“So annoying! Anyway, there’s a guy on that side who’s making eyes at you. Been doing so for about 10 minutes now.” She darted her eyes across the bar, motioning to where Jai was sitting behind her position - directly opposite you. How did you miss that? He was just sitting there, drink in hand, his watch gleaming beneath the dim light and his stare locked onto you. His intense, sultry stare looked even more powerful in the low lights. He had that kind of stare, one that would immediately make you wet and that’s exactly the effect he was having on you.

“Oh wow.” You whispered. 

“He’s definitely gonna come over. If you’re not feeling it and he starts harassing you - let me know.” She smiles and serves a waiting customer. How nice of her but if she only knew! You laughed to yourself.

A few minutes later, you felt an all too familiar presence looming towards you - Jai. He was dressed in black from head to toe, except the diamond watch that was emblazoned upon his wrist. “Hey, do you mind if I sit here?”

“No, go ahead.”

“Can I tell you something?”

“Anything.”

“You're bloody gorgeous, truth is, I've been watching you for a while. Why are you alone?”

“My girlfriends stood me up!”

“I'm sorry. So, what are you drinking? It's on me.”

“Vodka lime soda.”

“You know what - why don't we get some shots in?! I could use a few.”

After a countless amount of shots - you were on the dance floor with Jai. He was really maintaining this role play as he smiled and playfully danced beside another woman. Before he could come back to you, you felt two hands on your hips and a guy on the dance floor was suddenly far too close to you - wanting to dance. He was a lot more drunk than you were and you could smell it on his breath and clothes. But it wasn't that sweet smell of whisky on his breath like Jai had, it smelt more like a repulsive mix of warm beer and freshly smoked cigarettes. You felt your stomach turn as he nuzzled into your neck, his scent abusing your nostrils and Jai could see you were slightly uncomfortable.

“You want to dance?” He asked even though he was already leading you from behind. 

“Oi, do you mind?” Jai shouted. 

“What the fuck do you want?”

“We were dancing!”

“No you weren't, are you here with her? I didn't think so.”

Jai could switch from playful drunk to violent drunk within seconds and you were sure that that was going to happen. “Just piss off, mate!”

The man let go of you and squared up to Jai, but before he could get close enough to do any damage - Jai pushed him with such force that he stumbled away and fell backwards onto the dancefloor. When he managed to stand up, he didn't even bother to try and hit back, he knew he was no match for Jai and he just wobbled away - defeated. Jai grabbed you and pulled you into him to ‘dance’. “Next time you let a guy get that close to you and touch what's mine - I won't be so gentle.” He growled in your ear and you were even more turned on by him. 

“Who the hell do you think you are?” You reply, surprisingly without laughing. A part of you wanted to tease him just so he would really go to town on you when you got home. 

“Come here!” He grabbed your arm as you tried to walk away. “I'm not playing with you. I should take you in the toilets right now.”

“Then why don't you?”

“Why don't you come back to my place?” He smirks. “We can carry on with our shots there. What do you think?”

“I don't know. I shouldn't really go home with a complete stranger - no matter how gorgeous.” You bit your lip.

“Don't make me carry you out of here over my shoulder!”

“I dare you!”

And with one swift, easy movement he lifts you up and places you over his shoulder. You wait outside on a nearby wall as he checks for nearby uber cars. When you eventually get into the car, he can’t keep his hands off you and as soon as he unlocks the door to ‘his place’ he’s all over you. His cool lips feel nice on the warm skin of your neck, you moan and pull away from him. “You weren’t enjoying that?”

“Didn’t you promise me some shots?”

He smiles. “You’re right, I did. But I only have vodka and some wine so..”

“Pour it out babe!” 

After an insane amount of vodka shots and a few glasses of wine, two drinks you should never mix, you were riding Jai and drunkenly, but passionately, kissing him all over. You felt his erection as you rolled your hips into his crotch. “Upstairs.” He moaned incoherently. 

You both stumbled up to the bedroom and he practically ripped your dress from your body, lust in his bloodshot eyes. Jai backs you up against a nearby wall and rubs your clit through your thin underwear. “Fuck.” You groan.

He kneels down and pushes your panties to the side, you feel his wet tongue lap over your clit and you almost scream out. “You taste so good, baby.” Jai drapes one of your legs over his shoulder and continues to eat you out. You whimper in pleasure as he enters a finger in you, then a second one and a third one. He pumps them in and out of you ferociously, making you scream his name and come all over him. You playfully push him towards the bed and he falls back onto it. “What are you gonna do to me?” He grins.

You get on your knees and undo his trousers. His huge cock is already semi-hard and you tease him by slowly licking just the tip. He has a frustrated look on his which disappears as you take him in your mouth. He forces your head down with his hand and you deepthroat him until you start to gag on his cock. You come up for air and repeat the same thing a few times until he comes in your mouth. Jai pulls you up and onto the bed, you position yourself on all fours and you feel him behind you - his cock rubbing against your pussy but not entering you. His large hands grip hold of you by your hips, keeping your firmly in place and without warning he slammed into you, your body almost collapsed due to the roughness. You lift your ass higher and he enters you even harder and deeper, his cock harshly brushes against your g-spot and you moan into the bedsheets loudly. 

“Haven’t heard that noise in a while.” He laughs and repeatedly hits your sweet spot, knowing that he is making you weaker with each movement. 

“Baby..” You whimper.

“Not yet.” He growls and fucks you as deep as he can. 

“Fuck….Jai!” You scream in pleasure. The neighbours were sure to complain about the noise you were both making.

You let out another scream of pleasure. Your stomach tightens, your toes curl and your eyes roll back into your head as you come all over your boyfriend’s cock. He pulls out and tells you, “turn around.” You lay on your back, trying to catch your breath after your intense orgasm. Jai rubs his cock over your sensitive clit and thrusts himself into you again. You were starting to feel sore but Jai hadn’t come yet. 

“Come for me, baby.” You coaxed him as he thrust into you with such force and concentration.

He placed his strong hands against the headboard for more leverage as he slammed in and out of you. He was taking you past your limit but you felt yourself tighten and you knew another orgasm was coming, you didn’t think you had it in you. Seconds later, you screamed his name and came all over him once again. “Fuck, I’m almost there.” He groaned. “We gotta stand up.”

Jai got off the bed and gestured for you to come towards him. You didn’t realise until that moment, but you legs were extremely weak. “Jump up.” He instructed and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he held you up in his strong arms. He moved to the wall and began to fuck you against it, hitting your insides in a completely different way. 

“Come baby, please.” You whimpered and moaned at the same time. At that moment, pain was hand in hand with pleasure. His hot, sweaty body shielded you and pinned you against the wall - it was sexy in a unusual way. He slipped out multiple times and you could tell that he was extremely sexually frustrated. You sucked at the sweet spot on his neck as he fucked you against the wall, moments later you felt his cock twitch inside you and he stopped. You felt his warm come spill into you and he sighed loudly into your shoulder.

“Fuck.” He exhaled and pulled out of you. Jai carried you to the bed and you both lay there in silence with just the sound of your heavy breathing.


End file.
